Five Doctors, Eight Companions, and One Type 40 TARDIS
by ttsuperwholock
Summary: The Second, Fifth, Ninth, Tenth, and Eleventh Doctors join Rose, Jack, Mickey, Martha, Donna, Amy, Rory, and River in Eleven's TARDIS for crazy adventures filled with crazy! SPOILERS FOR EVERY SEASON BEFORE SEASON 7! P.S. - No Rose/Ten, sorry
1. Twenty Paradoxes or Something

**MORE OF SUPERWHOLOCK IS COMING! For the person who keeps suggesting Hiccup, IT'S NOT A HTTYD FIC! I'm only using the dragons. Hiccup and his friends, from books or movies, will** ** _not_** **be joining the SuperWhoLock gang. If you haven't read Reality's End, it's my other fanfic. I hope you like this one! I'm using my four favourite Doctors (2, 5, 9, and 10) and my least favourite Doctor (11, sorry) because they're fun to write, and Rose, Jack, Mickey, Martha, Donna, Amy, Rory, and River will be joining them! Also, I am actually on s5 of Doctor Who, so I don't know much about Angels Take Manhattan except for that Amy and Rory are taken by angels back in time.**

* * *

The Eleventh Doctor ran around the console, eager for yet another adventure… preferably one that involved recruiting another companion. Amy and Rory… it had been almost two months since he lost them. The Doctor stopped for a moment to straighten his red bow tie before dashing back around the console.

BOOM!

The explosion shook the entire TARDIS, sending the Doctor flying onto the floor. An alarm started going off, and the Doctor pulled himself off the floor, sprinting to the screen on the console.

"Oh dear," he muttered to himself. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," what the screen was telling him was impossible without creating a paradox… and the Doctor had two minutes to prepare.

"I'm sorry, Old Girl," he whispered to the TARDIS. "It's only temporary. As soon as he gets here, we'll be able to fix it," the TARDIS nodded solemnly in his mind. A flash of sparks on the console and the whole room shuddering reminded him of the task at hand. The tweed-wearing Time Lord pulled a small, well, something out of his inside pocket, waving it about in the air. The end of the sonic screwdriver lit up bright green, and he pointed it at the console, sending sparks flying everywhere. He could see on the screen that the energy readings were growing higher by every passing millisecond. One minute left. The one thousand year old Time Lord pushed a few buttons before slamming a small mechanical contraption onto the console. A paradox machine. Just a small taste of what the Master had done to the TARDIS to sustain the Toclafane, as this was only needed to sustain one paradox, not thousands. The TARDIS shifted slightly in discomfort, before lurching forward, sending the Doctor flying back onto the floor.

BOOM!

Yet another explosion hurled the Doctor across to the other side of the console room. He pulled himself up to standing again, before dashing over to the screen again.

3…

The Doctor prepared himself to meet his Tenth regeneration, silently rehearsing the words he was going to say.

2…

He turned to where his previous face was going to appear, straightening his bow tie.

1...

This was going to be complicated.

* * *

Another explosion, even bigger than the last two, messed up the TARDIS' gravity, leaving the Doctor hanging from one of the metal railings, the doors of the TARDIS closed beneath him. A familiar man in a long brown overcoat, brown pinstriped suit, red tie, and white-and-red Converse shoes was hanging from another railing nearby.

"Hello, Doctor!" Eleven, as we'll now call him, exclaimed cheerfully. "Nice of you to drop in!"

"Who- what-" Ten stuttered.

"I'm the Doctor!" Eleven said. "From the future. And currently, your arrival has messed up the gravity, and we need to fix it,"

"Alright, then," Ten said. "That explains the different TARDIS,"

"I-" a loud beeping noise interrupted Eleven's next sentence. He turned to Ten, on the other side of the console. "Can you see the monitor?" Eleven asked.

"Yeah," Ten said. "It says 'paradox incoming in 5', 'paradox incoming in 10', and 'paradox incoming in 15,'"

"Three?!" Eleven exclaimed.

"And we've only got five- sorry, four seconds until the first one," Ten said.

"We need to fix the gravity!" Eleven exclaimed, throwing himself towards the console. He nearly missed, but grabbed onto a stationary lever, keeping himself up. Eleven reached up and grabbed another lever, pulling it towards him. Instantly, Ten and Eleven fell to the floor.

"Ow," both Doctors groaned. Ten checked the monitor.

"Three seconds!" Ten exclaimed. Eleven jumped up off the floor.

"I need to boost the paradox machine!" he pulled out the sonic screwdriver.

"Need help?" Ten pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"Why not?" Eleven said. Both Doctors soniced the paradox machine, causing the TARDIS to mentally groan loudly.

"Two seconds!" Ten checked the monitor again.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Eleven yelled, purely for the fun of it.

"One!" Ten said.

BOOM!

Both Doctors were flung onto the floor. A man clad in a leather jacket and purple shirt who looked older, but really was younger, than the two other Doctors, landed, groaning, on the floor next to the two. Quickly, the older-but-actually-younger man, whom we shall call 'Nine', regained his footing, staring at the two other Doctors.

"Who the heck are you?" Nine exclaimed, his northern accent prominent in every word he spoke.

"Ah, yes, my ninth self," Ten said, getting to his feet yet again. "Blunt, funny, and sometimes dark,"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Nine asked, thoroughly confused.

"Rose was one of the best thing that ever happened to me," Eleven nodded, clambering to his feet. "You're probably wondering who we are," Eleven started.

"We're you-" Ten continued.

"From the future," Eleven finished.

"Prove it," Nine said. Ten and Eleven, in one motion, drew out their sonic screwdrivers, Nine doing the same. "Proven," Nine stated, and the three replaced their sonics. Ten raced around to the monitor again.

"Three seconds," Ten said.

"Until what?" Nine asked.

"Until another Doctor joins us in the TARDIS!" Eleven exclaimed.

"Oh great," Nine said, sarcasm evident in his voice. "Another idiot,"

"The countdown just changed," Ten said. "Now, both others are coming in five seconds,"

"Even better," Nine said sarcastically.

"Can you stop?" Ten asked.

"No," Nine said.

"Four seconds," Ten said. Nine grabbed hold of a railing.

"Three seconds," Ten grabbed a railing with both hands.

"Two seconds," Eleven grabbed a railing.

"One second,"

KA...


	2. Big Ears, Crazy Hair, and a Big Chin

**Second chapter! I'm actually posting this from the water park in Niagra Falls... LOL. I hope you enjoy Five and Two, because they're the only two from Classic Who, and it's hard to write about them.**

* * *

...BOOM!

A huge explosion of energy, larger than the last two, ripped through the TARDIS, hurling it through the time vortex. Nine, Ten, and Eleven were glad that they had held on, as the TARDIS jerked violently, obviously not used to having three, now five, Doctors on board. A short man in ablack jacket, white shirt, dark blue tartan bow tie, and red and beige tartan pants landed awkwardly on the floor next to a younger, blond, man in a white shirt, beige calf-length coat, tan and red striped pants, white shoes, and a stalk of celery attached to the lapel of his coat. The younger man, Five, groaned in pain, while the shorter, Two, quickly regained his footing.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," Two said, turning to Nine, Ten, and Eleven. "Now, where am I?"

"The TARDIS," Nine, Ten, and Eleven answered in unison.

"Quite different, isn't it?" Two looked around at the large, intricate console room. "I assume you are my successors? Not much to look forward to," all three future Doctors protested with various noises that were along the lines of 'Oi'.

"Well, big ears, crazy hair, and a big chin," Two explained.

"My hair is not crazy!" Ten protested.

"Well, I'd rather not look like I lost a fight with an electrical outlet," Two said. He was about to say more, but a loud groan from Five, who was laying face-down on the floor, interrupted them. Ten immediately grabbed him by the arms and hauled him onto his feet.

"I heard your conversation," Five said. "And, also, I heard the monitor beeping, but I don't think any of you heard it," the four other Time Lords stopped talking and listened. The monitor was indeed beeping, just the Time Lords had been talking over it.

Eleven was the first to react this time, sprinting over to the monitor.

"We're going to have a bit more company," Eleven said, looking at the ever-changing Gallifreyan writing. "Eight more, to be precise!"


	3. Metacrisises and Tea

**NOT DEAD! I am so, so sorry about not updating anything. I've been home from school with inflamed glands (very painful) and just been laying on the couch, but TODAY I shall WRITE! Hopefully that means one chapter of this and one chapter of Reality's End (which is just getting insane). Now, enjoy the Doctor Who characters' strange and funny antics!**

* * *

Rose Tyler had been having a very nice day. She and Tentoo had gone to see the movie Doctor Strange, and then gone out for lunch at a nearby McDonald's. When they had gotten back, Tentoo had retired to his 'lab', also known as 'the basement', and Rose had gone to the sitting room to watch TV. She was flipping through the channels when she suddenly started to disappear.

"John!" Rose yelled. Tentoo didn't like to be called 'Doctor', so 'John' it was.

Rose heard Tentoo's footsteps on the stairs, but by the time he had reached the sitting room, Rose had disappeared.

"Rose! Jack! Martha! Mickey!" Martha heard a familiar voice exclaim.

"Doctor?" Martha asked. She was lying face-down on a cold metal surface.

"Yes?" five voices answered in unison.

"Shut up, she wasn't talking to you," a man with a northern accent said. Martha's Doctor, Ten, helped her to her feet, Nine helped Rose, and Jack and Mickey got up themselves.

"How- what-" Rose looked back and forth between Nine and Ten. "But- you changed!" she pointed at Nine.

"I changed too, actually," Ten said. "Into him," he pointed his thumb at Eleven. "The TARDIS grabbed us from the last time she saw us - which was right before our regenerations,"

"Couldn't have put it better myself!" Eleven exclaimed happily.

"Who are they?" Rose pointed at Two and Five.

"My second and fifth regenerations," Ten said.

"So… there's five of you," Martha said, joining the conversation. Ten noticed Jack moving to introduce himself to Two and Five, and quickly saved himself a 'stop it'.

"Alright, you all know us," he gestured to the five Time Lords. "But some of us," he looked at Five and Two. "Don't know you," he finished. "These nice people are Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness-"

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack winked at Five, who awkwardly shuffled sideways away from Jack.

"Martha Smith-Jones, and her husband, Mickey Smith-Jones," Ten finished. "And please don't flirt, Jack," he added.

"But-"

"The Doctor said _no_ ," Martha said.

"Fine, whatever," Jack said.

"Um, won't calling you all 'the Doctor' get really confusing?" Rose said.

"Well, then, call me Eleven," Eleven pointed to himself. "Him Ten," he pointed at Ten. "Him Nine," he pointed at Nine. "He's Two," he gestured to Two. "And - hey, where's Five?"

They eventually found Five hiding in a large play park inside the TARDIS. Apparently Jack had been winking and smiling at Five, and he had gotten really uncomfortable and left. Rose whacked Jack with a pillow. The nine people onboard the TARDIS found their way to a sitting room near the console room.

"We've got two hours until Donna arrives," Ten said. "Nine, Eleven, let's go fix that metacrisis," Nine, Ten, and Eleven went back to the console room, leaving the remaining six by themselves.

"Would anybody like tea?" Five said, standing up. The other five nodded in agreement. Five left, going into the adjoining kitchen.

"So, Two, who do you travel with?" Martha asked, breaking the silence.

"Victoria Waterfield and Jamie McCrimmon," Two said. "Two very nice young people, I might add, and I do hope they show up,"

"We'll have to see," Martha said. "It would be nice to meet them,"

"I imagine they would say the same," Two said. Five re-entered the room carrying a tray with six cups, various kinds of teabags, and a large teapot. He set it down on a coffee table in the middle of the room, and each person thanked him, taking a cup and teabag and pouring some hot water into it.

"This is very nice," Mickey said.

"Thank you," Five said.

"Tentoo can't make tea to save his life," Rose said. Jack snorted, and Martha giggled quietly. "Seriously, he nearly burnt down the kitchen!" Martha and Jack's giggling turned into full fledged laughter, while Two and Five just sat there looking confused.

"Um, who exactly is 'Tentoo'?" Five asked politely.

"Basically, he's Ten's clone. He lives in a parallel world, and is Rose's husband," Martha explained.

"And that's definitely not strange," Mickey said.

"Not strange at all," Jack said, and the four all burst out laughing.

"I… don't see what's funny," Five said.

"It's just that-" Rose started.

"Nothing's ever normal-" Martha continued.

"When the Doctor's involved!" Jack finished.

"You, of all people, should know that," Rose said. Just then, Nine, Ten, and Eleven burst in.

"We fixed the metacrisis!" Ten exclaimed.

"Everybody - to the console room!" Eleven yelled, and dashed out of the room. The other eight people followed behind him.


End file.
